ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Doc Century
Dr. Noah Black was a famous scientist in the 1930's until he suddenly disappeared. He was actually abducted by Herbert Wyndham and convinced to assist in the creation of a prototype suit after his former partner Johnathan Drew left due to his daughter's accident.The suit would then be designed to be capable of accelerate the evolution a being, a design that would later be modified for Herbert when he became the High Evolutionary. They later developed the Evolutionizer, a device that they used, not only to keep them young, but to accelerate their own evolution. Noah then took the name Doc Century and went on to work alongside the High Evolutionary for years to come, as they began to prepare for the next step in their plan, biological evolution. After 80 years of research they succeeded and after their success they had a chance to advance their research due to SHIELD harboring Inhumans. Doc Century then decided that while the High Evolutionary would handle the activation of the Artificial Inhumans as well as the conversion of humanity, he would find SHIELD and destroy it after securing any research they had on the Inhumans, as well as Inhumans in their care. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Mental Process: He was born with enhanced mental acumen. He possesses enhanced intuition, pattern solving, information storage/retrieval, and logical/philosophical structuring. His mind also process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory (meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall), ability to read at superhuman speeds, and high deductive/reasoning skills. * Evolutionizer Device: transformed him into a physically "superior being" ** Enhanced Strength: Centurius has enhanced physical strength equal to the peak of human potential. His physical strength is between 800 lbs and 2 tons.5455 ** Enhanced Speed: Centurius can run at a speed between 36 to 75 miles per hour. ** Enhanced Durability: Skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. He seems capable of taking several gunshot & puncture wounds as well as beatings and still stand on his feet. ** Enhanced Agility: His agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. ** Enhanced Reflexes: His reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** Enhanced Healing: He is able to regenerate injured tissue and brain cells to an extraordinary degree, heal broken bones, torn muscles, but is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Able to heal from several gunshot & knife wounds and other severe injuries in the span of several days and most lesser injuries like cuts, scrapes and burns within hours. Is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, he's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. ** Enhanced Stamina: His body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina, exceptional endurance, and lung capacity; in all physical activities. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold breath for 6 minutes under water, making his lungs as healthy as human's lungs can get. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue toxins begin to impair him. ** Longevity: His enhancement grants him an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process due to extensively healthy cells regenerating. Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Armor Users Category:Thunderbolts Members Category:Artificial Inhumans Category:Max's Brotherhood